Team 8: Kurenai and Asuma
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Team 8 are just getting back from a mission. Hey, there's Asuma Sensei and Kurenai Sensei. Wait, why are they together? The team is genuinely curious.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**All italic script are flashbacks.**

**Takes place when they are genin.**

* * *

"You think they're goin' out?"

"..."

"Sh-should we r-really be watching th-them like th-this?"

Asuma and Kurenai were walking down the crowded path at the center of town, people and shops surrounded them.

Behind them were three genin, two with a pastry in hand, one with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"We're not "watching" them like creepy stalkers, Hinata! Don't make it sound like _that_!" Said A boy with a snowy white dog on his head.

"I-it's just that I th-think we shouldn't b-be f-following them," Said a navy-blue-haired girl.

"I agree with Hinata, although this is unusual and peaks my interest, it's a bad idea. Lets just go, Kiba," A boy with an overly large coat said.

"You guys are just pansies! Com'on."

The shinobi three member cell, Team 8, were following their sensei, Kurenai.

Why were they following her you ask?

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Team 8 had just gotten back from a long mission, and were just on their way into town._

_"Guys," Kiba said, as the came to the gate. "We should go celebrate our mission's success, you know! Like do something, or go to a restaurant!"_

_"U-um, that s-sounds g-ood," Hinata said, a small smile adorned on her face._

_"I am up for it," Shino said, nodding._

_Kunenai looked at her three students, an apologetic look on her face._

_"I'm sorry guys, I can't. I've got plans," She said._

_"Oh, hot date, huh?" Kiba asked, wagging his eyebrows._

_Kurenai frowned, blushing._

_"Oh ho! I was right!"_

_"K-kiba-kun..."_

_"No, I don't have a date. I just have to file the mission report and do other paper work. Unless, you want to help me, Kiba?" Kurenai asked, a fake smile on her face._

_"N-no, Sensei," Kiba said, frightened at her expression._

_Shino smirked behind his coat._

_The team was greeted by the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu. _

_"Well, I should get started on that paperwork. I'll see you guys later," Kurenai said._

_Kurenai left for home leaving the three kids at the gate._

_"Well, even if Kurenai Sensei isn't here, we should still go do something!" Kiba exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air._

_"Kiba, we don't have enough money to do something or go to a restaurant," Shino pointed out. "We only have a little money, since we didn't get our share of the mission funds yet."_

_"Oh. Yeah."_

_"U-um, w-well, There's th-this good pastry shop a-around here. I go th-there to get cinnamon rolls f-from time to t-time," Hinata said, her eyes studying the ground and her hands clasped behind her back. "We c-could go th-there and get some c-celebratory pastries? Th-they don't c-cost much."_

_"Yeah! Great idea, Hinata!" Kiba said, once again pumping his fists in the air._

_They started walking to the pastry shop._

* * *

_"Is this it?"_

_"Y-yes," Hinata said._

_The pastry shop was small, only large enough to fit about five people._

_"Okay! Lets order! You were right, these aren't expensive at all," Kiba said, grinning (he was happy not to spend much.)_

_"I don't want anything," Shino said._

_"What?! Why?" Kiba asked._

_"I don't like sweets much."_

_"Fine, Bug boy," Kiba said, sighing dramatically._

_Kiba and Hinata ordered their pastries. Hinata, a cinnamon roll (of course.) Kiba, a triple chocolate donut._

_As they were exiting they noticed Asuma Sensei at a dango stand. _

_"Asuma!"_

_"Hey guys, isn't that Kurenai Sensei?"_

_Kurenai joined Asuma and they started talking._

_ Asuma said something - apparently it must have been funny, because Kurenai laughed. No. Wait. Giggled._

_"I w-wonder why sh-she's h-here, she said she h-had paper work," Hinata said, tilting her head._

_"Yes, I wonder why," Shino said._

_"She said she had paperwork, but she didn't. She totally lied." Kiba said. "And, since when does Kurenai Sensei giggle?"_

_"I d-don't know"_

_"Maybe, Asuma Sensei simply said something funny," Shino said._

_"Naw, I think it's more than that," Kiba said, eating his donut. "Lets stay and see what's up."_

* * *

Thus, here they are now.

Asuma said something, that made Kurenai giggle again.

"Seriously, Kurenai Sensei never giggles," Kiba said. "I really think they're goin' out."

Hinata blushed at this comment.

"U-um, maybe he j-just said something f-funny, like Sh-shino-kun said before."

"Hey, what are you guys doin'?"

The three gennin whipped around.

Standing there were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Heh, heh, nothing, Konohamaru!" Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

Shino just adjusted his glasses and Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"Yeah, right," Konohamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, what are you guys _really _doing?" Moegi asked.

"Okay, okay," Kiba said, holding his hands up. "We saw Kurenai Sensei and Asuma Sensei together. We were just wondering if they were going out." He said, pointing in their direction.

"Hm, You really wanna know?" Konohamaru said, grinning.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked at each other. They all nodded.

"You really _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Konohamaru said.

Konohamaru then turned in the direction of Kunrenai and Asuma.

"OI, UNCLE ASUMA! ARE YOU AND KURENAI SENSEI DATING?!" Konohamaru yelled, startling the two sensei.

'Crap! He just gave us away!' Thought Kiba.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba asked, waving his arms around.

"You said you really _really_ wanted to know. I just asked for you," Konohamaru said.

Asuma and Kurenai were looking over in their direction now. Luckily they were pretty obscured by the passing people.

"Crap! Guys, run!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone took off running.

Alas, it was never found out if Kurenai Sensei and Asuma Sensei were dating.

**The End**


End file.
